Save me
by Dark-Angel-Amy
Summary: Cristal a sido envenenada por intentar salvar a Shadow y ahora su vida corre peligro. El Sonic team intenta ayudarla buscando las esmeraldas del caos pero Shadow ya tiene la solucion...LEMON . Esta sera una historia interactiva! De ustedes dependera que ocurrira a continuacion dejen su review con su votacion :D


**Aqui les caigo con una nueva historia :D Es algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir asi que espero quede bien xD La historia transcurrira segun lo que ustedes decidan! Sera divertido interactuar con usstedes ^_^**

**Y les advierto que tendra escenas sexuales explicitas! Lo que significa que leeran bajo su propio riesgo! No me importa si son mayores o no XD pero espero que no se sorprendan! **

* * *

><p><strong>Save me<strong>

**Capitulo I**

Una tarde ordinaria en la vida de nuestros amigos del Sonic team en la cual se enfrentaban a varios robots de eggman que solo eran prototipos y eggman los estaba poniendo a prueba a las afueras de la ciudad cuando Sonic y los demas aparecieron.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes hoja de lata?- Destruyo con gracia el erizo azul a un cuadrupedo de metal.

-Alto! No los estoy atacando! Solo los estoy probando malditos hijos de perra!- Se halaba de sus bigotes tratando de parar aquella masacre.

Explociones creaban un hermoso paisaje ante los ojos de Sonic y poco a poco cada robot fue destruido hasta que solo quedo un desastre en el suelo de tuercas y acero inservible.

-Ahhhh!- exclamo hecho una furia viendolos buscando que mas destruir. Parecian niños acabando de destruir su unico entretenimiento.

Respiro profundamente y salio volando de alli. Al menos saco algo de todo aquello. Sus robots no servirian de nada contra Sonic y los demas.

-Y ahora que?-pregunto aburrida una erizo rosada con un mazo en mano acercandose a Sonic.

-Aun queda uno!- Exclamo Knuckles con energia , pero su emocion se fue el suelo al ver como Shadow y Cristal se le iban encima al robot que intentaba huir.

-Mierda!- Se cruzo de brazos pateando una pieza de lo que parecia ser un cañon y se alejo de alli.

Todos se encogieron de hombros y decidieron marcharse. Sonic se fue corriendo y los demas se marcharon con Tails en el Tornado X. Solo quedo el erizo negro y la tigresa albina.

-Spin attack!- resono la voz grave de Shadow al arrojarle un ataque al robot destruyendolo.

-No es justo! Era mio!- Grito con molestia saliendo del humo.

-Jumph era…- hablo con indiferencia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Grrrrr!- Solto un gruñido y se abalanzo sobre este con intenciones de golpearlo.

Shadow fue sorprendido y perdio el balance sintiendo como el peso de Cristal caia sobre si y veia como esta intentaba pegarle con su mano cerrada. Agarro sus brazos y los detuvo para luego empujarla y ponerse en pie.

-No empiezes!-Advirtio molesto viendola con una mirada asesina.

No respondio. Y sin duda tampoco le hizo caso. Siempre era lo mismo entre ellos. Peleaban por todo , en todo momento. Cristal le lanzo una lanza de hielo que rozo su brazo derecho causandole una leve cortadura. Shadow observo su herida y una sonrisa retorcida se dibujo en su rostro. Un nuevo spin attack fue invocado y comenzaron una pelea campal.

El desastre ahora era mayor. Gracias al hielo , agua y fuego. Esto hizo que arboles se incendiaran y desataran un fuerte fuego forestal. Ambos se vieron rodeados por las llamas y se detuvieron con sus respiraciones agitadas y varias heridas en sus cuerpos.

-Ves lo que provocas?- Reprocho el erizo negro viendo a su alrededor.

-Lo siento pero yo no tengo nada que ver con el fuego.- Se defendio burlezca cruzada de brazos.

-Tu…-

Un grito se escucho entre las llamas y ambos corrieron a ver de que se trataba.

Un mapache naranja se encontraba tirado en el suelo con aparente dolor en su rostro. Shadow se acerco para revisar sus heridas mientras Cristal se cersioraba de que las llamas no los alcanzaran.

-Como esta Sha…cuidado!- Cristal observo sobre su hombro como aquel mapache sacaba una especie de pipa y amenazaba con lanzarle un dardo a Shadow.

Su primera reaccion fue correr para quitar a Shadow del camino , pero algo salio mal. No coordino bien su movida y al quitar a este del medio aquel dardo impacto con su cuerpo. Ambos cayeron al suelo y el roedor aprobecho para huir de alli.

-Cristal?-La nombro con cierta preocupacion al notar que esta no se movia.

Se arrastro hasta su cuerpo y pudo apreciar que se encontraba inconsciente. Maldijo por lo bajo y con suma delicadeza la tomo en brazos y la saco de alli.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

-Tenias que habernos visto estuvo increible jajaja!- charlaba animado el zorrito de dos colas junto con una conejita crema.

Todos habian quedado en reunirse en el taller de Tails pero al notar que ya era un poco tarde decidieron que era mejor marcharse a sus hogares y solo quedo Tails junto con Cream.

-Suena divertido!- Rio ante las ocurrencias de su amigo.

-Si que lo fue! Por cierto quieres algo de tomar?- Ofrecio amablemente parandose de su sofa para ir a la cocina. Cream solo asintio con una sonrisa.

El movil de Cream sono. Vio su pantalla algo extrañada por la hora , pero igual y respondio.

-Hola señor Shadow.- Saludo con cierta preocupacion.- Como? Ah …si …claro…pero esta bien? Bueno si …muy bien.- Tails llego con unas latas de soda y noto a su amiga conversando y esta lo vio con preocupacion.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Unas horas mas tarde se encontraban Cream y Tails en el hospital Zoomorfric. Shadow le habia avisado a la conejita que la tigresa no se encontraba bien y la dejo en el hospital. Ambos estaban preocupados y no era para mas , Cristal podia regenerarse y nunca habia pisado un hospital. Que podria ser tan grave como para que estuviese alli?

-La joven sufre de una intoxicacion por causa de un dardo envenenado en su sistema.-Explicaba un doctor labrador con actitud amable.- Lamentablemente no tenemos un antidoto para este y no sabemos cuales son sus efectos ya que es desconocido.

-Que quiere decir con eso?- Cuestiono sin entender en zorrito.

-Significa que no podremos hacer nada por ella mas que calmar su dolor y mantenerla estable lo mas posible.- su voz se torno algo triste al terminar con su diagnostico.

-Entonces nos la llevaremos de aquí.- Informo firme viendo a su amiga de reojo.

-Podran llevarsela cuando gusten , pero necesitare que firmen unos documentos de responsabilidad.-

Tails fue con el doctor luego de pedirle a Cream que llamara a Sonic para que los ayudara a cargar a Cristal , pero este nunca contesto. Al darse cuenta de que no responderia tomo un minuto para pensar a quien mas podrian llamar. " El señor Shadow la trajo. Entonces no creo que haiga problema con que nos ayude"Penso para marcar su numeron con cierta duda.

-00000000000000000000000000000000-

"Donde rayos estoy?" Se preguntaba Cristal con suma debilidad al despertar en un entorno desconocido.

-Vaya alfin despiertas.- Una voz grave la hizo voltearse.

-Dime que no hicimos nada.- Bromeo rascandose los ojos para sentarse sobre aquella cama en la que yacia con sus piernas cruzadas.

-Tsk! Te sorprenderias.- Le siguio la corriente con una media sonrisa. Se le veia de buen humor.

-Al menos no has perdido tu sentido del humor.- Rio Sonic cruzado de brazos en el marco de la puerta.

-Donde estoy? Que hacen todos aquí?- Cuestiono sin entender posicionandose en el borde de la cama para ponerse en pie.

El zorrito y ambos erizos se observaron por un momento y sus semblantes tranquilos cambiaron a uno de preocupacion.

-Estas en mi casa Crist.-Comenzo a explicar Tails acercandose a esta.- Tienes un veneno desconocido en tu cuerpo y necesitamos saber que es y como curarlo.

En ese momento Cristal trato de pararse y sus piernas fallaron , por suerte Sonic logro atraparla antes de caer. " Gracias" Le susurro antes de volver a sentarse. Tails continuo hablando y explicandole lo ocurrido en el hospital , pero esta no le presto atension. Intentaba lograr que alguno de sus poderes funcionaran sin éxito alguno.

-Rayos!- Exclamo viendo sus manos llamando la atension de todos los presentes.

-Que ocurre?- hablo Tails por todos viendola con intriga.

-Se que es lo que me pasa.- Hablo con simpleza para pararse de nueva cuenta y lograr mantenerse firme.

-Entonces que hacemos?- Rompio el silencio el erizo azul viendola con cautela por si volvia a caer.

-Nada.- Dio varios pasos en direccion a la salida luego de brindarle una sonrisa a este.

-Espera! Como que nada?- Tails la detuvo.

Cristal vio a los ojos a sus amigos y suspiro. Su mirada calmada se quebro y con seriedad se dispuso a hablar.

-No tiene cura. Ya lo conozco Tails.-Confeso cabizbaja.

-Tiene que haber algo.- Volvio a hablar Sonic ahora mas preocupado.

-No lo hay. El veneno solo tiene una funsion y para mi es fatal.- Intento sonar calmada.- Este absorbe mi energia caos por completo. Por eso estoy debil. Lo se porque tuve a un amigo en esta situacion y fue algo dificil. Intentamos todo pero no tuvimos el tiempo suficiente.- Relato abrazandose a si misma con su mirada perdida en el pasado.

-Espera! Si absorbe tu energia caos tiene que haber una forma de devolvertela. Que tal con las esmeraldas del caos!- el zorrito propuso con falso animo.

-No. Podria absorber la energia de esta pero no seria suficiente. Necesitaria todas las esmeraldas y no tengo tiempo para conseguirlas todas.- Nego con una media sonrisa.- Y la esmeralda maestra solo me acabaria de matar , es demasiada energia.

-No es momento para ser pesimista niña.- Replico serio Shadow intentando ocultar su preocupacion.

-Pero tenemos cuatro! Podemos hacerlo!- Animo Tails dando un salto.

Cristal nego con la cabeza y se giro para salir , pero Shadow se interpuso en su camino viendola con reproche. Se observaron por un momento y la intriga inundo a esta.

-Tecnicamente te salve la vida. Almenos dejame salir.- Bromeo de brazos cruzados.

-Tecnicamente?- La cuestiono Sonic con sarcasmo sentado en la cama.

-Si veras. Shadow es diferente a mi en cuestion de la energia caos. Gracias a que es la ( no te lo tomes muy enserio) forma de vida perfecta y fue creado con energia caos su energia es ilimitada. Asi que gracias a su sistema de rapida regeneracion solo habria estado un par de dias debil , pero luego de eso estaria como si nada. Yo de lo contrario solo estoy sobreviviendo con una pequeña reserva de energia gracias a que luego de que el veneno absorbe mi energia se vuelve lento. Otro seria inmune a esta sustancia , pero si no tengo energia no tengo poderes y si no tengo poderes la temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevara descontroladamente y me acabara cocinando.( Por eso la fiebre.-Murmuro Tails) - Respondio viendo a Sonic sobre su hombro.

-Entonces Shadow es la solucion!-Exclamo alegre Tails.

-No!- Lo cayo con una mirada asesina.

-Pero…-

-No! Esa no es una solucion! Respeten mi decisión y dejenme ir. De igual forma Tails me puso un GPS y sabran donde estoy ademas de que estoy muy debil como para llegar lejos.- Camino frente a Shadow nuevamente que aun le obstruia el paso.- Muevete.- Pidio sin verlo.

Shadow solo la vio con una media sonrisa y se aparto viendola partir. Sonic le dijo a Tails que hablaria con los demas para ir en busqueda de las demas esmeraldas y se marcho dejandolo con Shadow.

-Habla.- Ordeno con autoridad viendolo intensamente.

-Me matara si lo hago.-Respondio con cierto temor apartandole la mirada.

-Entonces tienes dos opciones: o te mata ella o te mato yo.- Le advirtio con aparente mal humor e irritacion.

-Bien.- Suspiro.- Cristal dijo que tu poseias energia caos ilimitada es cierto?- intento explicar a lo que Shadow solo asintio.- Como es que ella sabe tanto de ti?- Se rasco la cabeza sin entender.

-Lo utilizo para chantagearme.- Explico con su misma actitud.- Continua.

-ehhh…bueno si ese es el caso tu podrias ayudarla compartiendole tu energia.-Completo mas relajado.

-Entonces si es una opcion.- susurro pensativo.

-El problema seria como compartirla.- Esta vez trato de evitar sonrojarse.

-Jum?

-Veras , la energia caos es algo muy delicado y solo puede utilizarse de una forma intima como cuando utilizan las esmeraldas que se conectan a la Esmeralda Maestra.- Su sonrojo se intensifico aun mas y sonrio nervioso.

-mmm…

-Por eso no quizo tomarla de opcion. Seria algo muy comprometedor. Tendrian que poner en contacto su sangre , saliva , fluidos g…tu…tu me entiendes!- Dio por terminado el tema caminando para salir del cuarto y dejar a Shadow solo.

Shadow no pudo evitar imaginar varias escenas indecorosas junto a la tigresa y su sonrojo tambien se hizo presente. Suspiro calmandose un poco y con decisión saco su esmeralda.

-Control Caos…

**Opciones:**

** A)Shadow visita a Cristal **

**B)Shadow Decide buscar otra opcion**

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal? Bien lo que ocurra en el siguiente capitulo lo escogeran ustedes!<strong>

**Espero sus respuestas! Diganme si les gusto y si quieren que la continuen! **

**N/A: A los que han leido mis historias relasionadas con mi OC Cristal the hedgehog sabran que tiene poderes de tomar forma de otro ser. Por lo tanto no se sorprendan porque dije que era una tigresa xD**


End file.
